Deeper Than The Ocean
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: As the boat swayed with the ocean, so too did her heart. / Pirate!AU / Gajevy One-Shot.


**Pairing: **Gajevy.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Type: <strong>One-Shot, AU.  
><strong>Triggers: <strong>Violence, Angst.

(For the sake of this AU, Gajeel doesn't have any notable Motion Sickness, he'd be a pretty terrible pirate if he did hahaha. I also laid off some of the pirate lingo, I wanted the dialogue to be coherent. But I'm sure you can all use your imaginations for that part.)

_;As the boat swayed with the ocean, so too did her heart._

* * *

><p>I crashed straight from Heaven to your Hell.<br>And I know that you're no Angel.  
>You're broken and battered, but I fell.<br>'Cause your scars, they make me feel I'm not alone.  
>I'd rather be in the dark with you.<br>Than in a lonely light.

* * *

><p>The captain had left the door ajar during his last visit, giving enough room for a finger of light to poke its way into the dark room. Levy leaned towards it, the iron bars cold against her cheek. Strands of matted hair clung to her face and her eye was still swollen from the abuse that accompanied her breakfast. The cell grew colder by the hour. She knew a storm was brewing; she could feel it in her bones, feel it in the way the ship swayed against the growing harshness of the waves. Not a footstep could be heard above her. Yet she knew they were there. Listening, waiting. Who would visit her next time? What kind of abuse would she receive?<p>

How many days had it been since she'd been tossed into this cell? How many days since she'd received the _black spot_? It was unusual these days for Pirates to threaten the townspeople, rarely ever did a ship show its tattered sails at the dock. She'd known what it meant the second she'd opened the letter. A single black smudge.

Death.

And yet no such mercy had come. She'd been abducted during the night by a man with fierce red eyes, bloody pools reflecting nothing but the imminent death she'd anticipated. And yet those eyes had not appeared to her again. Nor had such a death been granted. Instead she'd been bound in the cell of the ship, a constricting space beneath the captain's room. She had yet to receive a reason for the threat. The only thing Levy knew now was that each day brought her closer to death. After all, a human couldn't possibly thrive on so little sustenance. The strand of light seeping between the bars gave her hope once more. Hope that, someday, she'd see the light of day again.

"Dead men tell no tales," a hoarse voice could be heard through the partially opened door, "What're we keepin' a survivor for? It's against the code of conduct, ain't it?"

"Quit your bellyachin' Gajeel," another voice, deeper than the first, yet seemingly less hostile, "Do you want to be marooned? The Captain wouldn't think twice about leavin' you there to bake beneath the sun, no ale to quench your thirst. You'd be driven mad."

"Juvia won't allow you to tease Gajeel," this time a woman spoke over the two men. It was rare for women to be allowed on a pirate ship, Levy hoped she never had to meet her.

"I'd better check on our precious cargo before the Captain walks me off the plank. I still don't know why we're keepin' 'er around," so the one named Gajeel would be her next tormentor? She braced herself for what was to come.

The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder with each dull thump of Levy's heart. She wrapped her fingers around the iron bars and recoiled away from the light when it flooded the small room. The man known as Gajeel descended the narrow steps, a hollow thud echoing beneath his boots. A moment later he was at the entrance of her prison and the door was yanked open.

And then he did something unusual. He stepped inside, but didn't lock the door behind him. She released the bars warily and replaced her fingers with her back, the cold seeping into her thin shirt. He crouched before her, both elbows balanced on his thighs. Nursing his chin in his palms, he fixed his eyes on her. Crimson red.

"Y-You're the one who-"

"Why do they want a Shrimp like you? You're flatter than the plank we should've forced you onto, so the Captain ain't interested in your body. Are you rich?"

Her skin paled. Black hair framed his stern countenance, highlighting the redness of his eyes. She couldn't breathe. After a moment she shook her head and tucked her knees up against her chest, hooking the insides of her elbows around them. He leaned closer.

"N-no," she stammered, gripping at her legs, "I'm not rich."

"What is the old man thinkin'? You're no treasure."

"I don't know... I don't know why they want me."

He snickered. "Well, if the Captain ain't after yer body, I guess I can have a little fun of my own."

Levy cowered against the iron bars. What little resolve she'd had left had diminished the second those deep red pools sucked her in. She could feel herself drowning in his malicious gaze. He reached out to hook a strand of hair behind her ear before sliding his hand down her exposed neck. He then gripped it tight and lifted her in the small cell. He could barely afford to stand at his full height without hitting his head on the low ceiling. She struggled against his hold with what little strength she could muster.

"Yer hidin' something from me, Shrimp. I can feel it in my bones. Maybe I'll feed you to the sharks after all."

"You can't," she choked against his hold, "It's... against... the code."

He dropped her against the floor. Her entire body landed with a thud, a stabbing pain jolting through her legs.

"What do you know about the code you little vermin?!"

He didn't give her time to respond, the second she'd pulled her legs out from beneath her he sent the toe of his boot hurtling into her chest. She heaved against the blow, her body rolling a few centimetres back. Her consciousness undulated like the ocean waves, weaving in and out with each breath.

"My Father..." flames scorched her lungs, "Was a..."

"Speak up, Shrimp. I can't hear ya down there."

He kicked her again, sending her further through the cell. Only this time he didn't stop to take a breath. He yanked at the back of her shirt, pulling her to her feet. In the corner of her eye she could see the glint of a sword in the light.

"My Father was a pirate!"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back to look at him. His eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I see." Something in his gaze softened. He released her from his hold and let her hit the floor once again before adopting another crouching position. He rocked back on his heels and pressed his fingertips together in front of his chest. She continued to heave against the cold ground, the light seeping in through the door flickering against the haze of her vision.

"I'm listenin', Shorty."

She took in a deep breath, pain filling her chest. Her stomach turned with the increased swaying of the ship. She didn't try to sit up, knowing the extent of the damage he'd caused without making an attempt. Instead she clenched a fist against the ground and peered up at him through tearful eyes. It took just one breath for the tears to fall down her face.

"Your Captain is missing his right leg," she paused to take a deep breath, "And suffered severe burns to the right side of his body, is that correct?"

Gajeel gave a nod and dropped to sit cross-legged on the ground. Somehow she'd captured his attention, she'd utilise her love of stories to keep him still for now. Even if it only prolonged the space between beatings.

"My Father burned down his previous ship," the tears began to fall faster, "And was killed in retaliation. I was seven at the time. My Mother died from grief and my family wouldn't take me in, they didn't want the daughter of a pirate."

Gajeel leaned forward to inspect her features. "Yer makin' an ugly face right now, Shrimp."

Up close she noticed his brows and nose had been pierced. Somehow they suited him, not that she'd ever tell him that. Gritting her teeth, she began to sob heavily against the ground. Thoughts of her parents summoning suppressed grief to the surface.

"You're the scapegoat," Gajeel noted. The soft touch in his eyes had become prominent. There was something resonating within him that hadn't been there before. He looked... sad.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I think that must be the case."

"Fathers are good at ruining the lives of their children."

"I don't blame him, I'll never blame him."

"Then yer an idiot," Gajeel snapped, slamming a fist onto the ground, "Yer an idiot just like your old man."

The sobs sent tremors through her body. She couldn't hold the pain in anymore, it rocked through her whole body, making her convulse.

"Quit your cryin'," he huffed, climbing to his feet, "I don't want to hear it."

To Levy's surprise, Gajeel stood and left the cell, a hand shifting through his dark hair. His shoulders were slumped as he begrudgingly ascended the stairs back into the light of day. He slammed the door shut as he left, darkness swallowing the room.

Alone in the shadows, Levy's sobs grew louder.

The next morning Levy was woken by the sound of a tray scraping along the ground. She'd succumbed to the pain of her wounds early in the afternoon, falling unconscious in the very spot she'd told the red eyed pirate of her father. When her eyes fully opened she was greeted by a set of bony fingers. They pushed the tray closer to her, a small portion of food had been placed onto it. Her stomach growled.

"Eat, little one." _Jose. _

"I'm not hungry," she lied.

"Death by starvation isn't the answer," he flashed her an irritating smile, "If you are to die, I'll be the one to decide your fate!"

She flinched at the raised inflection of his words. His voice was so shrill and defiant, it made her head hurt. Or perhaps, the throbbing in her temples was all thanks to Gajeel's abuse the day before. She could barely remember a life with no pain. A time when she'd donned beautiful dresses and read novels about fairies and mermaids.

"Gajeel Redfox came to me with interesting news yesterday."

She flinched. "Is that so?"

"Yes, my girl. Didn't your father teach you that we pirates don't take kindly to gossip?"

She winced when he knelt down towards her, expecting pain at any second. Instead of a burst of light filled the room as the door opened again.

"We should make her a pirate, Captain."

"What nonsense are you spouting now, Gajeel?"

He stepped into the room, the door sliding closed behind him. Levy took this time to scramble to her knees and move away from Jose's advances. His attention was preoccupied enough that he didn't reprimand her for doing so.

"She seems well versed in the pirate code, ain't it a fitting punishment for the daughter of a pirate? If she's a pirate she'll be shunned like the rest of us, she'll have to follow our laws. She'll be yours to control, Captain."

Jose's eyes glistened. He seemed to take Gajeel's words to heart. She peered through the bars to glare at him.

"I hate you," Levy croaked, clasping a fist against her knee, "Just kill me already. Let me be together with my family. Haven't you done enough?"

"That's a cowardly thought, my girl," Jose pressed a finger beneath her chin, "You'll make a fine pirate."

Levy's breath caught in her throat. "No."

"Gajeel," Jose called back to the large man standing on the stairs, "I'll leave her to you and Juvia. See to it that she conforms to our way of life soon, lest she suffer a wrath greater than that of Davy Jones."

Levy could feel herself beginning to panic. Her heart was pounding, her head was spinning. A life as a pirate would be no different to her life now. Her freedom was stripped either way. With a small wave Jose moved to ascend the steps, touching Gajeel's shoulder as he did so. Gajeel gave a small nod and gestured to the entrance of the cell. Levy didn't move.

"Come on you idiot, what're you waitin' for?"

She balled a fist at her side before standing. "I don't want this. You want to kill me, don't you? I saw it in your eyes. Just kill me."

"What's with you? Life is supposed to be precious, ain't it? Even we know that. That's why we fight so damn hard to protect what we have."

Still she didn't move. He looked to grow more and more agitated the longer he stared at her. Eventually, Gajeel heaved a sigh and jumped the last two steps, the sound of his feet hitting the ground echoing through the dark room. He stepped over to the cell and entered, giving her little room to flee. And when he approached her, Gajeel snatched her wrist between his fingers and threw her over his shoulder. She cried out in protest. His hand rest on the back of her thighs, the other sitting at the hilt of his sword.

"Shut it, Shorty. Or I'll cut out your tongue."

She grimaced, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. For Levy McGarden, daughter of a pirate, life on the seas was only just beginning.

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since then. The swelling of Levy's eye had decreased significantly, and the loneliness that once plagued her was slowly drifting with the sea. Levy's life as a pirate wasn't as cut and dry as she'd anticipated. Though she received abuse from the majority of the crew, there were those who took the time to teach her their ways. They seemed pleased to have another woman on board their ship.<p>

But that didn't make life as a pirate any better. The labour was exhausting and Jose took every opportunity he could to torment her. No one ever stepped in to intervene, instead they'd watch and humiliate her. Wobbling across the deck, having yet to earn her 'sea legs', Levy followed in the shadow of her mentor, Gajeel Redfox. He would sigh relentlessly through the day, often muttering about how he'd made a mistake in his decision to take Levy as his understudy. As it turned out, Gajeel was an exceptional cook and, due to her small stature, Levy was allowed to assist him in the sorry excuse for a kitchen they had. If you could even call it a kitchen. According to Juvia, when the ship docked at a town or on an island, everyone would gather around a fire and Gajeel would cook something hot and delicious. Despite his brutality, a piece of Levy wanted desperately to try his cooking. She found it difficult to imagine him doing something generous like that.

The room posing as a kitchen was small in size, perhaps even smaller than her cell. There were barrels of liquor secured together by thick rope which were also used to hold baskets of fruit. There were crates at the latter end which held portions of bread and other supplies that didn't need to be heated up.

"Hey, Gajeel," Levy's voice was quiet for fear he'd reprimand her, "Where did you learn to cook?"

Gajeel retrieved some bread from one of the crates and began to cut it with the small dagger he kept at his waist, "My good for nothing father."

Levy cast her gaze downwards. "Is he a pi-"

"He was."

Cold air gripped the room. The look in his eyes that day, could it have been in relation to his deceased father?

"I'm sorry, Gajeel."

"I don't need yer pity, Shrimp. Start peelin' those apples and cut them into slices. An' do it fast."

She did as she was told, gathering the apples and perching on one of the crates with a small knife. She'd peel them as quickly as she could, perhaps fast enough that the knife would cut her skin on more than one occasion. Gazing down at the red fruit, Levy admired its shiny surface and watched as the peel spiralled away towards the ground.

"Why am I here, Gajeel?"

"To peel apples."

She shook her head and momentarily stopped the peeling process to look at him. He noticed her staring and craned his neck to look back at her.

"No. Why am I _here_. Why am I working on this ship?"

"So I don't have to watch over you while you cry all the damn time. Yer less of a nuisance up here."

"You're not as bad as I thought, Gajeel. I don't think you're a bad person."

He dropped the dagger in his hand and spun around to face her. A heartbeat later he'd snatched her throat and was forcing her head back. His eyes pierced hers. She wasn't afraid like before. She'd touched something inside of him. Something that wanted to change. She could see it in his eyes, see it blazing behind the malice.

"Don't talk like you know me, Shrimp," he thrust her back against the wall, driving the breath from her lungs, "You don't know anything. Just peel the damn apples, unless you want to swab the deck with the others?"

A threat. He knew the others would treat her badly. He knew the others would touch her in ways she didn't want to be touched and verbally insult her family name with their filthy tongues.

"I know what it's like to lose a father! You and me, we're the-"

"Don't!" His expression turned fierce, his eyes narrowing. The piercings decorating his brow pulled together as he snarled at her. Their noses were almost touching, his breathing was ragged. She'd hit the nail on the head, he was aggravated, he was hurting. Gajeel had lost someone precious. They were the same.

"What are you so afraid of?!"

Another snarl tore up his throat. She wrapped her fingers around the ones he'd latched onto her neck and slowly began to pry them away. She couldn't afford a breath during her struggle. Her legs were starting to grow numb beneath her.

"I'll kill y-"

They were sent hurtling to the ground by a violent crash and there were yells emanating from the deck. During their fall Gajeel had wrapped his arms around Levy's frame, taking the brunt of their landing.

_"We're under attack! Return fire!"_

She gazed down at the large man beneath her, their eyes meeting in a panic. He threw her off him with a force that sent her back into the crates and drew his sword from its sheath. She'd expected him to go bolting out of the door a second later, but he didn't. Instead he took the dagger he'd been using to cut the bread and thrust the hilt into her palm.

"Stay here," he ordered, "You'll only get in my way."

Clutching the blade in her hand, Levy watched Gajeel's back as he rushed out onto the deck, yelling as he did so. The boat rocked as another cannon ball tore into the side. They were being attacked... by other pirates. She could feel her body starting to tremble. Even though he'd made such a hostile expression just now...

Could it be... he was trying to protect her?

She couldn't accept the thought. Not like this. She couldn't make assumptions, Gajeel was the first book with a cover entirely disparate to its contents. He was unreadable.

And she loved it.

Staggering to her feet, she gripped the hilt of the dagger with both hands, her fingers so tense around it they turned white. Another explosion erupted from behind, sending her flying into the wooden door. She gripped the handle and carefully climbed to her feet. She couldn't stay put, they were being attacked from all sides.

When she approached the deck the clang of metal against metal resounded across the ocean. She could feel her legs crumbling beneath her. But she had to keep moving. Bloodied crew members gathered in huddles to combine their strength, only to be thwarted by their opponents. At this point, Levy couldn't tell which pirate belonged to which crew. They were almost identical.

"Gajeel! Protect the Captain!" Juvia's voice could be heard from the look out ahead, the sail floating behind her like a majestic cape. She pointed with her sword to where Captain Jose was being surrounded. A man with thick black hair had his sword to Jose's throat and with each step forward, Jose was inched closer to death. Levy felt her heartbeat quicken. What should she do? Jose had been nothing but vicious towards her. And yet the remorse was welling up inside her. She didn't want him to die. He was important to Gajeel.

She had to move. Her tiny feet were soaring across the deck before she could stop them. She glided across the scrubbed surface, skidding in puddles of water left behind. Jose's image grew larger and larger as she approached. The man in black pulled his sword back in preparation to attack, and Levy was just in time to stop him. She threw herself in front of Jose, the sharp pain in her side summoning tears to her eyes. She hit the floor with a bang, her fingers still curled tightly around the dagger Gajeel had given to her. She would guard it with her life. Because it belonged to him. Because he trusted her with it.

"Stupid girl, what are you thinking?" The man's voice was heavy with regret and yet, he was posed to attack once more. He raised the sword and turned towards her. When she glanced up to see if Jose was alright - she noticed he'd already gone.

"That... coward..." she muttered, desperately fighting for breath, "Why are you doing this?"

She glanced up to her attacker, alarmed by the deep crimson that met her gaze. He reminded her of Gajeel, though not in the same respect. The menace was the same, and the softness that lingered behind his eyes was just as prominent.

"My name is Zeref," he whispered, raising his sword higher, "I've come to set you free, Pirate."

Levy raised her hand as the blade lowered, catching the hilt between her fingers. The edge was a mere inch from her face. Beads of sweat gathered on her brow, travelling over the swells of her cheeks. She couldn't breathe for fear the sword would drop and kill her. For the first time since she'd been abducted - Levy didn't want to die.

"That's right," she pushed back against the hilt, "I'm Levy McGarden, daughter of a pirate. And I'm still fighting for my crew!"

The sound of metal hitting wood could be heard, but no additional pain reached her. There was an arm around her waist now, covering the open wound in her side. A sword had been extended out towards Zeref, who stood in awe of Gajeel's incredibly swift retaliation.

"Hands off," he growled, "This one's mine."

Levy blushed in spite of herself and latched onto Gajeel's arm. He'd come to save her. Then maybe, maybe he really did-

Right, no time for that.

They were flying across the deck in the next instance, Zeref hot on their trail. Gajeel was forced to knock his own comrades aside in order to pursue a safe place. There was another crash in the side of the boat and the ship began to tilt. The two were sent flying towards the ocean, Zeref's forces driven over the edge. Gajeel latched onto the mizzen with one set of fingers, holding Levy hard against him with his free arm. The struggle only increased as the weight of the ship leaned further to their side. Levy could feel herself growing dizzy, the blood seeping out of her wound hot against her side. Her breathing was heavy, accompanying the pace of her dull heartbeat.

"Let me go," she insisted, "Gajeel, let me go."

"What're you sayin', Shrimp? No way am I going to-"

"I said let me go, Gajeel! You have to take Zeref down or he'll continue to attack other ships. I believe in you. So just let me go."

The ship rocked harder than before and members of the crew began to stagger over the edges of the ship.

"I didn't know you cared so much about pirates, Shorty."

"Neither did I, now please. Let me go."

His grip on her tightened, bringing her closer to him. As the boat swayed with the ocean, so too did her heart. And then his lips met hers. The coppery tinge of blood lingered on her lips when he pulled back and his arm finally loosened around her. She felt herself slip away from him, the desire to reach out tingling in the tips of her fingers.

And then she plunged into the freezing ocean.

* * *

><p>A strong scent of smoke filled Levy's lungs, bringing her back to reality. Her eyelids fluttered open to the swaying of palm trees, their leaves dancing in the breeze. And what a soothing breeze it was. Pressing the back of her hand to her forehead, she peered up at the setting sun, reds and oranges streaking the evening sky. In the distance she could see the flag of Jose's ship curling in on itself against the force of the breeze.<p>

"Gajeel! She's awake!"

Turning her head, Levy was offered a small smile from Gajeel's childhood companion, Juvia. It was the first time Levy had ever seen the apathetic woman smile. She hooked a strand of blue hair behind her ear before reaching over Levy to inspect the wound on her side. It was then she realised her body had been bandaged up.

Leaves rustled as Gajeel rushed into the concealed space, dropping to his knees beside Juvia. The smoke followed him.

"Damn it, woman!"

Levy flinched.

"Gajeel, be nice to her."

That was the last thing Juvia said before rising to her full height and heading out onto the beach. Levy recognised the gentle whisper of the waves as they travelled along the shore. She grabbed a fistful of grass beneath her before trailing her fingers along the ground until they met the hot sand.

"Damn it, Shrimp. My heart almost gave out, ya know? If it weren't for Juvia diving into the water to save you we'd be meetin' in Davy Jones' locker right now."

"Juvia... saved me?"

Gajeel gave nod. "Like a fish in water, that one."

"What happened to the crew?"

Gajeel snickered. "Zeref and I got into a scuffle. The Captain hasn't been found. No one knows for sure what happened to him. We were lucky to get the ship to this island before the sea swallowed her whole."

Levy smiled, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "I tried to help him."

"Oi, oi, don't cry, Levy."

Levy's eyes opened wider, wide enough that they burned against the salty air. Gajeel grimaced, realising his first mistake.

"You called me Levy."

"You must have water in yer ears."

Levy shook her head. "You definitely said it."

"An' what if I did?"

The tears escaped onto her cheeks.

"Ah, shit, Shorty! Don't cry! C'mon!"

She shook her head and rubbed at her cheeks, attempting to catch the tears as they fell.

"I can't help it. They won't stop."

She fought to sit upright, her side burning with the strain. He seemed to notice, a hand sweeping out to catch her before she could fall back. His finger latched onto her arm and pulled her in to lean against him, which she did willingly.

"You idiot," he scolded, "You won't have to deal with us anymore."

"What?"

"With Jose gone, I assume role as Captain. An' I'm taking you home."

_Home. _To that old, run down building? To all the letters she couldn't send? She didn't want that. Her heart ached.

"I don't want to go."

"Are you stupid? What're you spoutin' now, Shrimp?"

"I want to be a pirate."

"Shaddup, after all the complainin' you do? Like hell I'll accept that."

"Please, Gajeel," she turned to press both hands against his chest, their eyes meeting in a fierce battle of wits. She could sense his resolve wavering. More tears descended her red cheeks.

"This is why you're so annoyin'. Always pushing, always poking yer nose in my business. What's with you?"

She smiled. "Maybe I like minding your business."

"Well don't. An' if you're going to be a pirate you have to stop cryin', ya hear me?"

She threw her arms around his neck, a gesture he returned hesitantly. His hands settled on the small of her back and she nuzzled her face against his neck.

"I won't cry anymore."

"You'd better not."

"I won't. I don't have a reason to cry anymore."

She pulled back to look at him. He seemed to read her thoughts.

"That's right, Shorty. Ya can't feel alone with this bunch'a idiots we call pirates."

She leaned in to press her lips to his, the coppery taste of blood no longer prominent on his lips. Rather, he tasted sweet and warm. She was home here, with him.

She'd finally found a place where she belonged.

* * *

><p><em>A friend and I decided to work on a Pirate AU collaboration. She is currently working on art to accompany this. I hope this was an interesting read. Reviews are always appreciated. The one-shot will be posted to tumblr as soon as Lucy has finished the piece of art. Thank you for reading!<em>


End file.
